Unlike himself
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: Berwald has been having strange..urges for Tino. Can he keep them under control, even in his sleep?(warning ! First time writing this type of thing, and writing anything yaoi smuttish period! be gentle with me!) I don't own Hetalia *sad face*.
1. Chapter 1

"T'no." Berwald stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching his little "wife" flitter around the room. Tino turned around to face him with flour on his apron and a bowl of batter resting in his hand. He offered the tall Viking a sweet smile.

"What ya need Su-san?" His voice was sweet and gentle like it always was. He'd gotten used to the Swede's scary face and found that, for an old Viking, he was nothing more than a big sweetheart. Berwald shifted into the room and wrapped one arm around the smaller to bring him against him. He leaned in to place a searing kiss on the Fin's lips. With a skilled hand, he slipped the bowl out of Tino's hand and into his free one. He pulled away and stared into his "wife" 's wide purple eyes.

"Oh Berwald." His name escaped his loves perfect lips as his violet eyes sparkled. Berwald leaned in a little so their lips would brush with every word said.

"L't m' h'lp." A shiver went down Tino's spine and his eyelids slipped to half-mast.

"Berwald." The Swede's heart sped up as the smaller's hands ran up his chest and circled around his neck. Tino's eyes began to close as he moved closer so their lips would meet.

"Berwald!" Sweden's eyes widened and blinked as he stared at Tino. The bowl was now resting against his small chest and his other hand sat on his hip.

"Hm?" Tino sighed and closed his eyes but his smile was still there.

"I asked what ya needed Berwald." The tall Viking swallowed dryly. He blinked his eyes a couple times and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wat'r pl'ase." Tino smiled. Setting the bowl on the counter, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cool water. He brought it over to Berwald, who took it gratefully, and looked up at him. Berwald felt his heart speed up and his breath stick in his throat.

"Anything else Su-san?" Berwald felt his body practically die on him and his mind trying to pick up the pieces. His "wife" 's eyes still sparkled up at him, but held a slight gleam of impatience. Berwald swallowed dryly once again.

"No…Th'nk you." Turning away from the smiling Fin, Sweden hurried out of the little Kitchen. He hastily walked into his workshop, closed the door and leaned against it. Taking a large gulp of water, Berwald sighed and placed his hand over his face.

This was the fifth time something like that had happened in just the last three days. He'd be talking to Tino and then all of a sudden see himself taking the smaller nation into his arms. He'd ravish Tino with kisses and sweet touches or run his hands down his pale white chest and thighs and even- Berwald felt his face heat up. He was a Viking, the great Lion of the North, for god's sake and he couldn't even tell Tino he loved him. That's right, the tall, strong Berwald had fallen in love with the small, sweet Tino. He'd done things to show how he felt, like putting together a house for them, adopting Peter so Tino wouldn't be lonely and have them look like a family, but the closet he'd come to telling him was calling Tino his wife.

Berwald pushed himself away from the door. Setting the glass on a table by the door, he rolled up his sleeves, put on his woodworking apron and gloves and pulled out his latest project. He'd been working for the past few weeks on a present for Tino. It was a medium size sculpture of him, Tino, and Peter. Berwald spent a large amount of time on the details of Tino's miniature, to make it perfect, a fair amount on Peter, but not a lot on himself. It was about Tino, for Tino. Berwald sighed and sat in the chair next to the desk.

It was getting hard to live with Tino, to sleep next to him every night without doing anything…unwelcome. He laid his head down on his folded arms on the desk. Berwald sat there racking his brain for something to do about his problem. Slowly he fell asleep.

Shortly after Berwald fell asleep, Tino knocked on the workshop door. The smaller nation smiled and opened the metal door and peered in. The first thing he noticed was the quietly sleeping Berwald. Peter would be home in half an hour and Berwald had agreed to help him with his school work. Tino, being the thoughtful person he was, had come to remind Berwald of his promise. Tino moved over to the sleeping Viking. He smiled a little more at the peaceful expression on Berwald's face, before placing his hand on Berwald's shoulder shaking it lightly.

"Berwald, wake up." A light scream escaped Tino's mouth as Berwald bolted from his chair, knocking it over and roughly grabbed his wrist. Berwald pushed Tino back to the desk causing a squeak to emit from Tino's lips. "B-Berwald" The smaller of the two stuttered out. The only response he got was a grunt and chapped lips smashing against his.

Tino's eyes widened, his face heated and his heart beat sped up. This was both caring and slightly arousing the Fin. He'd always dreamed of Berwald kissing him, but he never thought it would be this rough. Without breaking the kiss, Berwald took ahold of both of Tino's wrists, laid him back on the work desk and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. Berwald pulled away and Tino got a good look at him. His face was slightly tinted pink, but it was offset by the stern look on his face. What scared the Fin the most was the gleam in the Swede's eyes. His normal stoic blue eyes were swirled with lust, but not a normal lust, a Viking's lust.

Berwald used his teeth to rip off his glove and tossed it across the room. Tino felt his body shake as Berwald reached towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was scared; in all the years he'd know Sweden nothing like this had ever happened. Berwald ripped Tino's button up shirt open causing a gasp from the smaller nation. It was quickly replaced with a hum of a moan as the Swede kissed the underside of the Fin's jaw. Tino shut his eyes and turned his head to the side. True the things Berwald were doing weren't normal for the quiet Swede and it wasn't right for him to take advantage of Tino, but everything he was doing was so very arousing.

A rather loud gasp slipped from his lips as Sweden bit harshly on Tino's sweet spot. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly from the pain, but they quickly reopened when Berwald undid his belt.

"B-Berwald! Please s-sto-ah!" Berwald slightly grazed his teeth across the perk bud between his lips. Pleasure fanned out across Tino's body, pooling in his groin. He'd never been intimate with anyone like this, so this was a whole new feeling for him. Berwald tugged Tino's pants off harshly, his boxers following shortly after. The small Fin shivered and bit his lip, the cool air kissing the most personal parts of his body. Berwald sat up slightly staring down at him, taking in every inch of his bare, pale skin. Finland opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a hot tongue slipping between his red lips. Tino's eyes slid closed enjoying the deep, passionate kiss he was receiving. In the back of his mind he wondered if they could just stay like that, kissing for a while and not go any farther. His hopes were thrown away as Berwald gripped onto his arousal. Amethyst eye flew open and a strangled moan emitted from his throat.

The taller nation stroked Tino's arousal slowly sending waves of pleasure through his body. Tino felt hot, everything was becoming more and more sensitive with every stroke of his hand and every flick of his tongue on his nipples. He's being gentle, thought the tiny Fin. Maybe he had given up on being rough. His thoughts were proven false when the hand stroking his arousal left and two fingers were roughly inserted into him. Finland screamed, it hurt so much. His insides were being ripped apart and stretched. Tears collected at the corners of his violet eyes and cries of pain spilled from his red swollen lips. It hurt worse and worse with each thrust of his fingers, and his tears began to fall down his cheeks. Tino wanted to beg Berwald to stop, to tell him it hurt, he was going to die, but nothing but moans of pain would come from him. Berwald's face was turned up into one of concentration as he pushed and pulled his fingers in the Fin, looking for that one spot. Sweden's long fingers brushed against something inside Tino that made him see stars. He cried out once more, but this time with pleasure. His eyes hazed over, wanting to feel more of that type of feeling. Berwald smirked as he leaned over him, his fingers dancing over Tino's special spot. Sweden licked up the side of the shivering Fin's neck, following up his jaw and then back to nibble on his ear. The teasing fingers left Tino's body as Berwald slipped from his own pants and positioned himself at Tino's entrance. His hot breathe danced across the smaller's ear as he whispered the first words he's said since he awoke.

"Y'u're M'ne T'no." With those simple words, Berwald snapped his hips forward, entering Tino in one swift motion. Amethyst eyes widened and his back arched, as Tino cried out. A mix of tearing pain and unbelievable pleasure surging through his body. At this very moment all thought that Tino had of begging for this torture to stop were gone, replaced by sweet begs for more. Berwald pulled back slightly, until just the tip of his rather large length was left in, before thrusting in once more. Finland's loud cries covered up Sweden's deep grunts as the smaller's insides hugged his length tightly, making it overly difficult to not get drowned in the immense pleasure. Berwald kept an even pass, quick and hard, angling differently almost every other time. As his length rammed into the wonderful bundle of nerves, Tino's vision flashed white stars and his mouth let out a lusty moan. He wanted to wrap his arms around Berwald's neck, but they were still being pinned above him. Instead he wrapped his thing legs around the Swede's waist pushing him farther inside of him. If he kept slamming into the perfect spot, Tino wouldn't last much longer, but from the looks of things Berwald was in the same boat. A few more deep , rough thrusts and Tino was crying out. White covered his stomach and chest as he called out the Swede's name. Grunting, Berwald leaned down to capture Tino's lips in a deep kiss. With just a few more thrusts into the squeezing heat, Sweden released his seed deep into his now lover.

Berwald released Tino's hands and sat up, slipping out of him, just staring down at the small Fin he'd just claimed. Tino's violet eyes looked into Berwald's as he smiled up at him; he'd never been so happy in his life. Despite the fact that he was taken advantage of, Tino still felt that Berwald loved him, even if it went also unsaid. Reaching up with his newly freed hand, Tino stroked the taller nation's cheek, caressing it lovingly. The deep lusty look in Berwald's eyes drained away as he looked down at his panting 'wife'. The normal stern look changed right then to one of fear and shock. Tino's smile faded away as Berwald stared at him, for the first time, looking scared. His voice was a low whisper as he said the only thing he could possibly manage.  
"T-T'no?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Hey thanks for reading guys! I absolutely loved your reviews! Thank you so much for the positive feedback on this story! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I hope this first time smut wasn't to terribly bad. Thank you once again for reading!**


End file.
